


The sculptor

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [4]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The sculptor

There are many sculptures in Diablotin. The finest are in the Imperial Palace, but excellent examples can also be found in private homes and public parks. Only an expert's eye might discern the commonalities between certain heroic monuments, votive figurines, and rain-worn carvings. They were made centuries apart, in far-flung places. Oh, the sculptors may have different names, or no names that are known, but these pieces were crafted by the hand of the same master. They implant themselves in the viewer's memory and refuse to be dislodged, hinting at what perfect beauty is possible. And this is Phorien's legacy.


End file.
